tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ZEM/Archive 2
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, ZEM could you... make me one of those things that comes after the username(I'm not sure what to call it) like yours that says "Talk to me!" and make mine say "Peep! Peep!".Thomasfan 03:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :I forgot the colors! I really like the colors you have.Thomasfan 03:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks ZEM! BTW I like your talk page archive idea.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yes! Please! Thanks in advance!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::If you don't mind I feel like I'm asking alot from you. Thanks!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks again. You are my #1 Wikia friend!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 04:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::ZEM you have been so nice to me is there anything I could help you with let me know and if there isn't anything now let me know whenever I can be of service to you.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 04:31, 27 February 2009 (UTC) TUGS might coming back OH NO tim just told me that he might make a new Account so look for any new Accounts and his not my friend any more he said that hell try and hack my Account his friends with Anonymous383 (a hacker from youtube) who name is mat so if my Account saying rude word to other you'l know that tim delte any rude words he says ok and plz block me if there rude words on THE THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE WIKI but dont block me now olny when tim tpys the rude words. :'CuldeeFellRailway talk to me!' 08:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wooden Ada, Jane and Mabel ZEM, I read and saw on your forum that you have the rare wooden Ada, Jane and Mabel. I also used to have them along with lots of other wooden items until a certain 2005 disaster destroyed them. I also had a possibly rare Thomas and the Magic Railroad coloring book with a two page picture of P. T. Boomer flying over Muffle Mountain with text at the bottom saying something like "P. T. Boomer sets off an explosion in search of Lady".'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 01:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Happy early 16th birthday ZEM! I hope it's a good one!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Here is a list of most of the wooden items I used to have several Thomas', Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Diesel, Duck, Mavis, Daisy, Bill, Ben, an original Oliver, Daisy, Derek, an original Stepney, Lady and Diesel 10(from the Thomas and the Magic Railroad set), Splatter and Dodge, Salty, Harvey, (an original Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, and Duke), an original Culdee, Neil, Flying Scotsman, Wilbert, Frank, The Big City Engine, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, an original Toad and Scruffey, Sodor line caboose, Log car, The breakdown train, an original Chinese Dragon, The spiteful breakvan, Rickety, Boxcars, Handcar, Aquarium cars, Fred Pelhay, Catherine, Gold prospector's cars, the Circus train, Bertram with scrap cars, Rusty with construction cars, Ada, Jane and Mabel, Sodor Railway repair, Bertie, Harold, Terence, Trevor, Butch, Lorry 1 with Flatbed, Caroline, George, Thumper, Elizabeth, Tiger Moth with , "James goes Buzz Buzz" James, Arched stone bridge, Tidmouth covered bridge, Henry's Tunnel, Windmill, Sodor log loader, Cranky, Grain loader, Water tower, Fire station, Abbey repair shop, Airfield tower, Circle set, and the Thomas and the Magic Railroad set plus lots of track. I might have had more but I can't remember. I still luckly have the 10 years of thomas in America pack though.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::The Canada-exclusive Thomas and the Magic Railroad gold dust car is one of my favorites. BTW have you ever seen the Green and white narrow gauge coach because until I read on the Wooden Railway page I had never even heard of it. Please upload a pic if you can find it(I've looked but to no avail).'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Narrow Gauge Coach Thanks once again ZEM. When I saw the pics I rembered the coach. But I didn't make the connection between the two until then.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday 16th ZEM! And many more!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 16:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :ZEM what did you get for your birthday? And once again happy birthday!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Please post tomarrow to let me know. I also love getting messages on wikia.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::No, I didn't even know you had a blog!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday ZEM! I also am here to wish you a very happy 16th birthday! And many more! NOM / ThePigeonKid 16:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Site Notice Well, I see you finally got the site notice figured out. (I guess I actully made sense (-:) --JewntansOath My talk page '/''' /''' 00:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for making the notice.ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 01:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Team Up with Thomas On the DVD cover it says that it features never before seen content. Do you think this might mean that "Thomas and the Stinky Cheese" in CGI will be included?'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :But on the pic of DVD cover it says never before seen content.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Image:TeamUpWithThomasDVD.jpg ::OK thanks for the info and insight. Who knows what it will come with? Maybe BOTH "Thomas and the Stinky Cheese" and something like "Engines and Escapades"! LOL. I can't wait for this DVD release.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 05:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks ZEM. Too bad it's not either of the two we thought it might be. I was realy hoping for full CGI.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:52, 6 March 2009 (UTC) User IP address 76.118.20.24 He's at it again this time on the Other Mid-Sodor Engines page. He added the engines scrap dates and where the engines lived. He also said that Thomas and Rosie met in 1945 before Thomas and the Birthday Mail. I undid these "edits" of his.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 04:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Goldenbear blocked him never mind.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:47, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Skarloey Railway Coal Trucks I created a article about the other type of truck on the skarloey r.r and it is gone! Did you have anything to do with it? I am not trying to be rude, for all I know it might've been someone else. -SPFan909 Re:Re... That's OK(for not writing back sooner). I hope you feel better soon(and had a good birthday since you were sick). And thanks for posting some of your preasents. :) BTW what time zone do you live in that way I know when the best time to talk to you is? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) TUGS wiki Left ya a question on the TUGS wiki ZEM. Jim 18:50, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Thomas Brio? ZEM some of the character's pages say they came in Brio form. I thought all the wooden items came from Learning Curve. Didn't they?'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 07:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Wow I didn't know that! I thought some people might have confused the two brands but I was the confused one!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 01:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I looked on eBay and found a BRIO Bertie, Sir Handel, Duck, and Dodge. Thanks ZEM you always come through for me. Would you like me to upload some of the pics?'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::Here they are! I coudn't find the Duck BRIO again sorry. But I did find Splatter!'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Image:Briosplatteranddodge.jpg Image:Briosirhandel.jpg Image:Briododge3.jpg Image:Briododge2.jpg Image:Briododge1.jpg Image:Briobertie.jpg Goods engine spotted in Season 5? I've been watching Thomas Percy and Old Slow Coach, and I swear, when they first enter the scrapyards (before the pull up next to OSC), you can see an engine that looks like the Goods Engine from TUGS! I have not been able to spot Puffa or City of Truro yet though. Jim 16:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Erasing Every time I create a article or an add-on, it gets erased. Is there anyway it can stay, or are people just wanting their add-ons and not anyone elses. Are there people who do that? -SPFan909 Goods scrap engine again. sorry, i dont have any way of taking a screen cap. but I thought i saw it towards the left of the screen when Thomas and percy are first puffing into the scrap yards, it might be more towards the mid. Oh, and I found learned some awesome info from my fellow youtuber Evsta101 about the ghost engine in Duncan gets spooked. An online magazine called "Models on TV", it did stuff about RobotWars, Thomas The Tank Engine, Fireman Sam, Bob the Builder etc. and it was talking about the special model that they used for Duncan Gets Spooked and they explained how it worked, and then paraphrased it. It was a special model of Skarloey that could only go x-amount of feet, then a motor would swing it off of the old iron bridge! :O Jim 01:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see the Goods scrap engine either but I did see the scrap CoT and a scrap Thomas model(I think) towards the right of the screen when Thomas and Percy are first puffing into the scrap yards the tilted engine is hiding most of it so you only see the very front. I also saw Toad's scrap model when they first find OSC(to her right).'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::Do you see the Thomas scrap model ZEM?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) "Charlie's Ant" is DELETED NO!!!!!!!!! : O Goldenbear deleted the page about "Charlie's Ant". Goldenbear said : Actually, Charlie's Ant has never been mentioned, so it isn't really part of the RS canon.'CuldeeFellRailway talk to me!' Bachmann Page ZEM I just undid some "edits" on the Bachmann page. Unregistered users keep trying to predict the future of the line. Maybe only registered users should be able to edit the page?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) nother new forum please join. http://starwars7575.forumotion.net/index.htm 'Bulldog180 Woof!. 00:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Hero of the Rails Book Covers Discovered ZEM I found these Hero of the Rail Book covers! Please make a Season 13 Club announcement. I'm so excited this is the first Hero of the Rails thing I've found! Please post me back so I know you got the message.Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Image:Herooftherailscoloringbook.jpg Image:Herooftherailsbook.jpg :Thanks for making the announcement ZEM. I hope someone will find a pic of Charlie soon.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::ZEM I found more Hero of the Rails tie-in book covers! WOO HOO!!! I'm on a roll!'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:11, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Image:Thomastotherescuebook.jpg Image:Stuckinthemudbook.jpg :::The Stuck in the Mud book has me wondering if in Hero of the Rails Spencer gets stuck in mud and then Thomas and Hiro come to save him. What do you think?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:17, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club. Can I join? Jim 13:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Can I join? User:erik6767 13:32,16 March 2009 (UTC) Reporting for duty, sir! Found a coupla spam pages that need to be, as Strong Bad would say, "DELETED!" http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Brum http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas%27_Scrapbook If I find anything else I'll let you know! Jim 12:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) TUGS is at it again. The Brum page is back and just spams images. It says it was editied by CuldeeFellRailway, but I think its that TUGS guy causing trouble on CuldeeFellRailway's account. http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Brum Also, there is a pointless page about PT Boomer with a useless picture of sir Handel on it. http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/P._T._Boomer Jim 11:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I read on a website called the Real Lives of Thomas the Tank Engine that Pinchy, Diesel 10's giant hydraulic claw, is a non-regulation modification. So wouldn't that go against the regulations on Sodor, being a British Railway? Sir Topham Hatt would not be pleased! Jim 15:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) My Questions ZEM cuold please answer my questions in the Goods scrap engine again and Hero of the Rails Book Covers Discovered sections of your talk page? Thank you very much. Also could you add Hiro's number(51) to his page? And where did you find those larger pictures of the books I found?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :No I'm not upset with you, I completly understand. I just didn't want you to forget. Thanks for answering my questions and for adding Hiro's number. I was wondering since you like a lot of other fiction, do you like the Chronicles of Narnia?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I was just uploading the larger versions of the Hero of the Rails books(I didn't notice you did already) but when I was finished I noticed the pics were still blurry. How can I fix this? Or can you fix it?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:33, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Never mind I just went back to look and the pics are fine now. I don't know what was wrong before.???'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC) who is this Image:Begia.jpg who is he i'am just asking. 'CuldeeFellRailway talk to me!' New Season 13/Hero of the Rails pictures! Hey, my friend on YT, Tidmouthsheds, works at the Elescar Railway and on Saturday, Thomas came for a visit. Tidmotuhsheds picked up a leaflet with top quality pictures of Thomas, Hiro, Kevin, Victor and even Scrap Hiro! I'm going to get permission from him to post them on here! Oh, and suppsedly Vicotr is a Spanish steam engine. Let's pray that there wont be any Spanish words in the series, we don't need another kids show that teaches kids that! Jim 17:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Tidmouthsheds has also made a Trainz version of the Chase scene from TATMRR featuring the clips of P.T. Boomer! You should check it out! 24.113.51.90 :Could you give the wikia the link? '''Reply:' Yes I will probably try to post a link here. ZEM talk to me! 12:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Yo, ZEM! Yo there, it's a been a while, man. What's new? Sorry I haven't been on your forum much. Anyways, I came here, hoping for help on an infobox on the Sonic Wiki. I've already asked several others for help, and even the head user of one of our sister wikis, but all attempts proved futile... /: So, anything you may be able to do? Here are the links: Jet the Hawk (Archie), G.U.N. Commander (Archie), and the template itself. Much obliged if you can do anything! And upon reading up on some of your talk here, I've noticed alot of info I didn't hear of yet. :P Word travels slow to people who don't try to catch it, eh? SLJCOAAATR ''' 01:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Is... The steam bus real?Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry I haven't been "alive" lately. I haven't had access to a computer for a long time. 'BoCo hablar!''' 19:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC)